The Perfect Demon
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: What are you” he asked as she shook her head. “I'm something beyond normal” She said. Please REVIEW and this isn't so kawaii though ..... nahh it is-this is sorta based on the real seris- Title says it all SasuSaku and some what of NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

The Perfect Demon

Chapter 1 The Leaving

----- "_What are you" he asked as she shook her head. "I'm something beyond normal" She said_. SasuSaku Review please :)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Naruto shouted as he began to fume. Naruto was currently in Sakura's backyard in the garden.

"Naruto you know what I have to do and don't worry I'll be back in six months or so" The Rosette said as she kept a calm face.

"That's long and Sakura if you go be careful and don't kill too much" Naruto said as he worried about his rosette friend, after all they were quite close as friends.

"Naruto don't worry I'm no like an average human being remember" Sakura reminded the hyperactive blond.

"Yeah but what do I tell the other and did Tsunade ba chan let you go"? Naruto asked getting even more worried.

"Tell them that I'm on a mission and Naruto I'm Tsunade's prefect I'm suppose to tell her, and Naruto I have to start going it's sunset." Sakura said standing up.

"Okay but we'll all miss you after all you are our villages only cherry blossom" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

"Goodbye and Naruto I'll bring you something back maybe the special brand of ramen okay". Sakura said as she flashed a smile and winked.

"I would love that" Naruto said as he watched the girl run off into the sunset.

* * *

"Hmmm I smell clean blood" Sakura said as she ran. She was around fifty kilometers away from Konoha. Man she could run fast.

"Oh it's a shop keeper ..well I'll make it look like a suicide". Sakura said as she approached the shop keeper who was quite young probably in his twenties.

Sakura than made a beautiful smile and said.

"Um excuse me but do you happen to know where Kagura's point is"

The shop keeper stared at her in awe. She was perfected in every way after all after what happened...

"Oh yeah it up north would you like me to give you a map" The shop keeper said as he handed her a map from his pocket.

"Thank you and did you know you have nice blue eyes are they natural"? Sakura asked as she got closer to him.

"Uh yeah they are a lot of people ask me that" He answered as he saw the rosette approach closer to him.

She was near by his neck when she whispered

"I'm sorry but you'll be in a better place now" Sakura said as she forcefully bit down on his neck. The shop keeper then passed out as his heart stopped beating. Sakura then grabbed a kunai from her pocket and placed it in his hand. Of course like she said she made it look like a suicide.

"Eh I have to meet Deidara san and Kisame san at the so called Kagura's point" Sakura thought to herself as she began to run in her inhuman speed.

* * *

She ran for what seemed to be five minutes and finally reached her destination. It was a well forested area filled with trees and a small water fall with a bridge. She was told to meet them by the bridge.

"Hey Sakura chan were right here" Deidara shouted as he ran up to the rosette.

"Hello Deidara san, Kisame san I came here for the things" Sakura said as she bowed her head in respect.

"Yes Sakura we have them here and try not to eat me" Kisame said chuckling as he patted the girl's head.

"I have to start going and I'll meet you soon okay" Sakura said as she slipped on the black cloak along with the infamous hat.

"Oh Sakura chan remember you so have to teach me how to cure wounds" Deidara shouted as he saw the pink headed ninja walk away.

"Of course I will" Sakura shouted back as she disappeared into the dark forest after all it was already night.

" I bet you she's going to find Itachi's brother and piss him off" Kisame stated in a matter of fact.

"Of course but remember she acapable of anything" Deidara said as they began to leave Kagura's point.

* * *

Sakura was currently walking through the forest when she saw a nice hot spring inn. She then began to approach it but the only problem was she had no money but then again she didn't need it after all she could get anything she wanted just by looking at a person.

She the walked up on the front porch and was shortly greeted by a nice woman.

"I don't think I'll kill her I'm wayyyy to full" Sakura thought when she walked up to the woman.

"Hello my name is Kagami and I have been traveling for awhile is it alright if I stay I have no place to stay" Sakura said as she looked into the woman's eyes.

"Of course how long are you staying for" The woman asked curiously as she signaled Sakura to come inside.

"Oh is alright if I stay till tomorrows night" The rosette said flashing a nice smile.

"Oh of course my you do have some manners what clan are you from" The woman asked as she looked for a room key.

"Actually I'm the last of my clan they all died" Sakura said but this time she wasn't lieing her family was killed but her parents had a good life and were pretty old.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear, here are your keys if you would like breakfast you can always have it with my family.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother and I brought my own supplies so don't worry" Sakura said as she took the keys and headed upstairs to the room she was given.

"Well I might as well write to Naruto and then go to the hot spring" Sakura thought aloud as she took out a a scroll and a writing utensil. (hahaha I don't know what they use for scrolls)

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you and how are the others doing_

_If you see Ino pig around tell her not to steal any of my shorts she knows she loves them._

_By the way Naruto ask out Hinata already everyone knows you like each other._

_Truly Yours_

_Sakura_

She then did some hand formations and the scroll was long gone.

"Well time for the hot springs" Sakura said as she smiled a bit. She got rid of her excess clothing and wrapped a towel around herself.

She walked through the house and finally got to the hot spring. It read women, "Thank god" Sakura thought as she entered and dipped herself into the nice warm water.

"Ne Sasuke kun love where are we going" Karin the fan girl of team hebi which is now team Taka said.

"Don't call me that and were nearby a inn with a hot spring and I'm tired I need some rest" Sasuke the dark haired bastard of the group said. (hahaha sorry I just love to call him that)

"Same here I need a break after Karin's stupid talking riot" Juugo said as he he headed into the building.

"Wait I sense something …. Oh my god it's demons blood and chakra" Karin said as she shivered.

"Your probably exaggerating like you always do" The three males of the group said as they continued walking to the inn.

"Fine whatever you'll be sorry except you Sasuke kun I'll save you" Karin said being fan girlish as usual.

They entered the inn when they were greeted by a woman.

"Hello welcome to our inn what would you like" the woman said.

"We need four rooms Mrs please" Sasuke said as the woman nodded and handed four keys.

"My your just like a that woman who came by ten minutes ago … well maybe she was a lot more beautiful" The woman said chuckling to herself.

**"I'M NOT UGLY YOU STUPID HAG"** Karin shouted when Juugo shut her up with his hand.

"My she is like she not claims to be" The woman said as she went off into the back room.

"I'm going to the hot spring" Sasuke said as the others agreed.

------ seven minutes later -------

"Awe it's a separate hot spring" Karin whined as she saw the guys left her awhile ago. She then entered the hot spring when she sensed the demon chakra grow stronger.

Sakura looked up when she saw a red head had entered the hot spring.

"Hey" The red head said.

"Hey …. do know you" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but you seem familiar by the way my names Karin "Karin said.

"Yeah … sorry I can't really tell you mine it's a thing" Sakura said as she saw Karin get out the water.

"Sorry I'm going to go nice to meet you" Karin said as she headed off.

_"Holy shit she almost as gorgeous as me"_ Karin thought as she attempted to go in the guys hot spring.

* * *

"Well what do you know I just met a whore"Sakura thought when she heard a voice.

"Hey Sasuke Karin's trying to get in here" a guy said.

"No it can't be …. then again this type of thing always happens to me" Sakura thought when her inner woke up.

"Well well Uchiha's back, I still hate him even though he he has some nice abs" Inner Sakura stated.

"I release you when it's time to eat okay" Sakura thought when she heard her inner drift back to sleep.

All of a sudden Sakura thought about it and realized it was him after all he was with team Taka.

"Fuck" but what she didn't know the guys room was right next to her.

"Hey Sasuke Juugo and I are going to go rest okay" Suigetsu said as the two headed off.

All of a sudden Sasuke heard a voice of a female.

"Fuck"

He the saw there was a small crack and decided to look through I even though he might look like a pervert he knew that voice.

He looked through but only saw a blur of pink.

"Whatever"he thought as he left the hot spring.

* * *

"Oh my god he almost saw me" The rosette thought as she ran to her room and but her cloak and hat on.

"I have to go now" She thought when she began to walk when she saw a guy with white ish sliver ish hair. They checked her out but she glared a death glare at them. They shuddered.

She then Gave her key to the front desk but the woman came out before she could leave.

"Why are you leaving so soon" The woman asked.

"Uh I got a message from a friend" Sakura lied as she left as quick as possible.

"Hey Sasuke we saw a hot chick with pink hair pass" Suigetsu said as he thought back.

"But she is moving at in human speed right now" Karin said appearing out of nowhere.

"I think we should follow her" Juugo suggested.

"I think I know her" Sasuke said aloud not aware of it though.

"Let's go" Karin said as they went to the front desk.

"Oh you too" The woman at the front desk said as she took the keys from them.

"Do you know who that person with the pink hair was" Sasuke said right after the woman finished her sentence.

"Oh the pink haired woman well I don't know she didn't give me any information" The woman said as she left.

"Come on we have to follow her" Suigetsu said as they walked into the dark night.

* * *

Please review :) next chapter will be out soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Search Begins

The Perfect Demon

Chapter 2 The Search Begins

Forgot to put thin in the first chapter: I don't Naruto I want to though** T . T**

_"Come on we have to follow her" Suigetsu said as they walked into the dark night._

* * *

Sakura ran in her inhuman speed but she knew they were after her. They wanted to know who she was. Well he wanted to know who she was .

"You got be kidding me, I'm hungry too" Sakura thought as her stomach growled.

**"Listen there near by.... Shit they used their seals"** Inner Sakura said as she faded away from Sakura's mind. Sakura continued running as the black cloak with red clouds flew swiftly in the wind.

She then realized they would track her down anyways so she walked in a normal speed, not caring anymore of the outcome of the situation.

* * *

"She stopped she's walking in a normal speed" Karin shouted as they got closer and closer.

"It can't be her.... can it "? Sasuke thought as they ran remaining emotionless.

* * *

"Are you shitting me why now" Sakura said aloud as she heard footsteps.

She then increased her speed making team Taka confused.

"Ahahaha they're probably confused out of their fucking minds" Sakura thought smiling.

* * *

"She sped up she'd trying to trick us" Karin shouted as they continued running.

"Don't scream we can hear you fine" Juugo said as they continued they're journey to see who this person was.

* * *

"Hmmm so they have figured out …. I guess I'll try and speak to them through their minds" Sakura thought when she made some hand signs and zoned her mid, But she continued to run.

But they stopped.

"What do you want" Asked a feminine voice said. It was deep but high right in between and sounded as smooth as velvet.

"Who are you and how did you do this" Sasuke said as he listened to the voice.

"Who am I why the fuck do you want to know and how well it's pretty simple I used a thing called chakra" She said as the words of sarcasm dripped of her every word.

"Hmmm feisty I see" Suigetsu said not aware that he even said that.

"You know we all heard that" The voice said again.

"Off topic now why don't you want us to know who you are" Suigetsu said making his point.

"That's for me to know" She said.

"And for us to find out" Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Wait she can hear our thought's too"? Karin exclaimed.

"How the hell do you think I'm talking dumbass" the voice said.

**"I'M NOT A DUMBASS"** Karin exclaimed while everyone else's sweat dropped.

"Well how come your not coming after me then" The voice said as they then realized they stopped.

"Shit that was all a distraction" Karin said.

"You think" Suigetsu said as they began to run after the unknown person.

* * *

"Hmmm maybe I should let them know then they can help me finding some pure blood ..." Sakura thought as she finally decided to stop playing games and let them catch up.

She then smiled and bowed her head down letting her pink hair fall infront of her face to cover her face.

* * *

"She slowed down again" Karin stated as they almost reached where the rosette was.

"Jump" Sasuke ordered as they did. Well of a branch of a huge tree.

* * *

"So they're here" Sakura thought as she continued walking every step she took mad a small jingle after all she had a small pair for them to find her.

She then saw a group of people slowly go jump in front of her may I remind you slowly.

"Well hello there Missy may we ask who you are now" Juugo said as he saw a pair of emerald green eyes stare at them.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you should know that" Sakura stated a matter of factly.

"Just tell us you don't want to get hurt do you" Sasuke said as he held a kunai against her neck.

But all she did was laugh.

"What's so funny" Asked the pissed off Uchiha as he continued to hold the kunai to her neck.

"Well first of all I can't get hurt and second of all you won't hurt me would you -Sasuke kun-" Sakura stated as she grinned.

He then instantly dropped the kunai.

"S Sakura" The raven haired guy said as he looked like someone stabbed him.

She then revealed her face. Her emerald eyes were bright and her skin looked very pale. She then flashed a toothy grin letting her fangs show. They weren't that big and they never seemed to notice.

"Well this has been quite a nice reunion right Uchiha" Sakura said as the raven haired ninja stared at her in awe.

The others didn't really know what was going on. They have seen her but never met her.

"Hey Sasuke kun stop staring at her your suppose to look at me not the whore" Karina said as she saw Sakura glare at her.

Ooooo was she in shit.

"You know you shouldn't use the thing that you are" Sakura said as she smirked.

"That's it" Karin said as she lunged at Sakura who just took a small step to the left and tumbled on to the floor face planting into the dirt.

"AHHHHHHH" Karin screamed when she noticed Sakura disappeared.

"Where'd the slut go" Karin screamed when she noticed everything went black. Sakura had punched her into the ground.

"Holy shit" Suigetsu said as he stared at the rosette in awe.

"Your welcome" Sakura said as she made a small smile.

"Sakura what are you" Sasuke said as he noticed she wasn't a normal person.

I'm something beyond normal" she replied as she noticed Karin try about to get out of the ground.

**"GET BACK IN THE GROUND BITCH"** Sakura shouted as she kicked Karin back into the ground.

"I like her" Juugo said as they all chuckled a bit.

"Now tell me Sakura what brings you here" Suigetsu asked as he looked curiously at the rosette.

She remained silent.

"No reason" Sakura said looking away.

"Don't lie" Sasuke said as he stared at Sakura.

"How would you know I'm lieing" Sakura said glaring at th Uchiha.

"I can tell" Was all he mumbled out.

"Hmmm I'll only tell you if you spar with me" The rosette said smirking.

"Fine" Uchiha agreed as they went into a fight stance as Suigetsu, Juugo and the Karin who just got out of the ground left and sat on a near by branch on a tree.

"Bring it on Uchiha" Sakura said.

"What no -Sasuke kun-" The raven haired guy said as he smirked obviously trying to make her crack. But that didn't happened she just gave him a cold glare that made him shudder.

"Just actually try alright" Sakura said reading his thoughts.

They began to spar when Sasuke noticed she had an extreme speed. He the realized she was behind him hold her nails to his neck.

"Your nails really Sakura is that it I guess your just like you were when you were little" Sasuke said as he saw the rosette back off and go to a near by tree.

"Oh I'm just getting started" Sakura said as she some how slice the entire tree with only her nail.

The others stared, Just stared.

"Shit she's fast" Sasuke thought when he then saw she was a couple meters away from him.

She then smirked and hit the ground. It all shook and he was taken under. But he got out and jumped to a near by tree. He then landed onto the ground.

"That's it if she's not playing nicely I won't either" Sasuke thought as he spread his curse mark all over and transformed into his monster image.

"Is that it really I thought you could do better" Sakura said as she watched the Uchiha lunge at her attacking her at full speed.

But the something stopped him. Sakura's eyes were glowing a bright red. She smiled and said

**_"I guess inner Sakura has come out to play"_**

Sasuke stood there confused when a bright light pushed him back temporarily blinding him.

The rest covered their eyes. Once the light faded they looked to see where she was.

There was a puff of smoke when they saw Sakura come out.

They stared their mouths gaping.

Her cloak was gone and her hair was down to her waist with a bit of black at the ends. She had interesting connected tattoos all over her. Every inch of her body. She was wearing short black shorts and had a black shirt which was netted on the top and showing strips at the bottom. Her eyes were now bright blood red.

"Are you like us" Sasuke asked as she shook her head.

"No I'm above you and this is only the the second stage" Sakura stated.

"Now show me what you got before I get bored" Sakura said as she watched the Uchiha take out his famous Chidori.

"Hey Uchiha what's your blood type" Sakura asked out of the abyss.

But Uchiha continued to charge at her.

"Uh might as well end this" Sakura said as she grabbed the Uchiha's arm. She stared deep into his eyes. All of a sudden he stopped and turned back to his normal self.

"H how" Sasuke said as he stared at her.

"It's because of her" Sakura said as her eyes maintained red.

All of a sudden she let out a painful sigh.

"Fuck, Stay put I guess? " Sakura said clutching her stomach as she ran into the woods.

But they didn't listen they went after her. It was midnight and Sakura sensed a human around.

"M mm A positive" Sakura thought aloud and the others heard.

"What is she going to do" Karin asked as she watched from above where Sakura was.

Sakura then went up to the person.

"Um excuse me can you help me I seem to be lost do you know if theres a village near by" Sakura said as she looked into their eyes. It was a guy he was about in his thirties.

"Great she flirts with random old perverts" Sasuke thought aloud.

"No watch carefully" Juugo said as he pointed the rosette as she catched her prey.

"Oh it's up north" The man said as he watched her approach closer.

"Hmmm you smell nice" She said as she got to his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

He moaned. " What a pervert" Sakura thought.

"I'm so sorry but it's over" Sakura said as she viciously bit into his neck. The man soon dropped and was surely dead, Sakura looked up her face covered in blood her eyes still red.

"Holy shit what the fuck is she" Suigetsu said as he shivered.

She stared at them then grinned.

"I told you to stay put" Sakura said as she wiped off the blood from her face.

"Sakura what happened when I was gone" Sasuke asked as he dropped to the ground, The others followed..

"Well ever since I was little I had an -inner- self right well she's never been a bother but one day I got really sick but then six years back I remember Kakashi was having a BBQ and made some steak. He told me I sucked it dry and it turned from a nice golden brown to a ugly Grey. But later on Tsunade sama said she would seal it but it didn't work so I'm out here for awhile training and finishing a certain task" Sakura said as she finished he explanation.

"But what are you" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm sort of like a vampire but I guess you can call me a top demon" Sakura said.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming out veryyyyyyyyyyy soon :) Review please


	3. Chapter 3 Mishaps

**The Perfect Demon**

**Chapter 3 Mishaps**

**I don't Naruto but I will if I had the money. Sorry short chapter :)**

_"Well I'm sort of like a vampire but I guess you can call me a top demon" Sakura said._

* * *

"Top Demon" Karin said confused.

"Fucking morons aren't you suppose to know this" Sakura said getting pissed off rather quickly.

"Then explain" Juugo said.

"A top demon is a high rank of demons well I guess you could say I'm close to a god.... okay maybe lower than that, and you well are lower ranks.... I'll tell you some other time it's hard to explain" Sakura said looking emotionless.

"But why do you need blood" Suigetsu asked with curiosity ringing in his voice.

"Well it's a craving I guess nothing big but I don't mind it" Sakura said still being emotionless.

Sakura then out of nowhere started shaking as her eyes which were previously red now glowed a bright green.

"You got be fucking kidding me" Sakura shouted as she looked around.

"What is it another snack for you" Karin said rudely.

"Karin I suggest you don't piss me off" Sakura said as she then suddenly bit her finger and marked her wrists clashed together.

**"KAJI NO JUTSU**" Sakura shouted as miraculously fire appeared around her in a circle and oddly enough on her forehead in a shape of an A.

"What the hell" Sasuke thought aloud as the other agreed. _(omg when I wrote Sasuke down I had the spell check thing and it said sapsucker for his name ahahah :)_

The part of the forest they were in was glowing orange. Out of nowhere the branch team Taka was standing on was cut down. They fell but obviously being ninjas landed on their feet.

"What the hell is happing Pinky" Suigetsu shouted as he took a sip from his water bottle (it appeared out of nowhere ooooooooo)

"They want me to come back" Sakura said as a blur ran past her.

"You left the village" Sasuke asked as he saw the girl shake her head.

"Tsunade knows but let's just say I did some things I wasn't suppose to do" Sakura said as everything went bright once again.

"Like what" Suigetsu said as his vision restored. Sakura had gone back to normal and was in front of them.

"Uh welllllllllll I killed the wrong people" Sakura said as she slightly smiled.

"I think we should stay here for now set up camp after all we won't get far at this time of night" Juugo suggested as they nodded and left for what they were told to do.

Sakura was about to turn around and leave when she noticed a certain Uchiha was still standing there.

"Uchiha aren't you going to go rest" Sakura asked e motionlessly.

"No I need to ask you something" Sasuke said as he looked into her eyes.

She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Were you lying" he said looking deeper into her eyes.

"About how I'm like this yes, What I am no, The fire jutsu was real" Sakura said as her eyes turned serious.

"Why did you do that" Sasuke asked.

"The truth is hard to explain" Sakura said as her eyes lit up.

"Sakura what really happened" Sasuke asked as he saw the girl began to walk to a nearby rock. She sat down.

"On my thirteenth birthday my aunt told me that as soon as I turn into what I am my clan will die, It was a painful experience but I'm good I still have my friends …. at least anyways I have an inner demon from birth but she never became a problem until my birthday. Now when you think about it I miss who I was." Sakura said as she sighed.

"I see well at least your sibling didn't kill your clan" Sasuke said as she looked at him as her emerald eyes flared.

"Sasuke** I** was the one who killed them" Sakura said as her face fell back down.

"Was it on purpose" he asked as he saw her look up at the moon which was a full moon that day.

"I have no idea all I know that this is in my blood, truthfully I don't mind it it's made my life easier" she said but received an odd look from the Uchiha.

"When I mean easier got to escape from my regular life and to answer your question yes I can turn other people into what I am" Sakura said.

"Did you just read my mind" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened.

"No I can just tell by your facial expressions" Sakura said as she smiled a bit.

"I see" Sasuke said looking away.

"Sakura do you want to travel with team Taka and I" Sasuke asked.

She looked at him seriously.

"Did Karin drug you" Sakura said looking at him like he grew four heads.

"Sakura take it or leave it" Sasuke said getting slightly pissed off.

"I'll come along but your going to have to witness a lot of murder" Sakura said smiling.

"I'll deal with it plus you'll keep Karin off me" Sasuke said relieved.

"Fine" Sakura said as she saw the Uchiha grow tired.

"Uchiha your tired go sleep" Sakura said as she saw the Uchiha barely stay awake.

"You go to sleep" He argued.

"I haven't slept in five years now go sleep it'll help" Sakura dissed back.

Finally in defeat the Uchiha went off to sleep.

"Now let's go get some food" Sakura thought aloud as she ran off.

**Man did she make a mistake.**

* * *

Please REVIEW :) chap 4 will be up soon I hope …....... ahhaha of course it will


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

The Perfect Demon

Chapter 4 Realization

Thanks for the reviews and thanks Sakura2596 for telling me about the scroll thing.... not really good with the ancient Japanese writing tools and yeah I know it jumps ahead to much I realized when I read it. I have no idea what I was writing about it was on the spot.

Any who I'll update soon don't worry ;)

Now on with The Perfect Demon :)

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I yet again hunted down some unknown victim and returned at early dawn to Uchiha's campsite. Yes I call him Uchiha not the beloved Sasuke kun anymore. Once he left everything just fell apart and I am pretty pissed at him still. I guess the only reason I agreed to travel with him is to find some pure blood or rather the pure blood.

I returned to the campsite where I saw Uchiha eating something.

"Oh my god he still likes tomatoes" I thought as I saw him finish the plump vegetable.

I then decided I would strike up a conversation with him. So I walked forward to him as I saw him look at me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Uchiha did you get any sleep last night" Sakura asked the dark haired ninja.

"You know you don't have to call me Uchiha anymore" Sasuke stated as the rosette face turned serious.

"I will call you by what you are now can you answer my question" Sakura said as she smiled a bit.

"No I was making sure I wouldn't get raped by Karin in the middle of the night" Sasuke replied as he saw the pink haired kunochi chuckle.

"Thank Kami you haven't heard her thoughts" Sakura said as she giggled a bit more.

"Ne Sasuke kun let's goooooo" Karin shouted as she tried to sound cute …. but failed miserably and appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he signaled the rosette to go.

The began to walk up to what was team Taka.

* * *

"Sasuke kun you don't have to bring the whore" Karin said as she glared at Sakura.

Sakura smirked and disappeared beside Karin.

She then whispered into her ear

"You know I know your little secrets, and don't worry I'll make sure they know after all" Sakura whispered as she smirked and saw the red heads eyes go wide.

The others looked at the two questionably. Sakura than began to walk as team Taka stayed frozen.

"Come on are you going to stay there all day" Sakura said as she smiled and began to walk again. The others followed but Karin still had her eyes wide.

"Hey Pinky what did you tell her" Juugo asked as the rosette's head turned toward him.

"Oh some stuff" Sakura said as she smirked in victory.

They continued walking for what seemed to be two hours.

"Are we there yet" Karin whined as they still as previously were walking.

"Shut up Karin" Everyone said in unison. Man she was hated.

"Well I'm going to go see if there's any water source near by" Sakura said as she began to walk.

"Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu keep on look out" Sasuke said as he disappeared to stalk the rosette.

Everyone seemed to do what they were told.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I sensed some water near by and began to head to it. But then I noticed had decided to come with me. God how I hate him. It all started when he left because of him. All of this shit.

"**He owes us big time" Inner Sakura said.**

"_Agreed" _Sakura thought as I stopped so Uchiha could catch up with me.

We walked in silence

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Sakura what happened" The Uchiha asked out of the abyss as they continued walking.

"Why are you supposing something happened" She said as she smiled fakely.

"Something did happen" He said as he saw the rosette stop by the water source.

It was a little water fall.

"Obviously and Uchiha people change, Things happen" Sakura said as she went down on her knees and felt the water.

"Hey Uchiha what does warm water feel like" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke staring at her.

"You can't feel warmth" He asked questionably

"No just water, I can feel warmth" Sakura said as she bowed her head letting her pink hair fall in front.

The rosette then lifted some water and splashed it into her face.

The Uchiha watched as he saw her skin sparkle **( …. NEW MOON :)**

His eyes widened. He saw her remove her cloak/clothes and jump into the water.

She then noticed he was gaping and smirked.

"What never seen a person take a bath" Sakura said chuckling.

"Your skin sparkles" The dark haired ninja said aloud not aware of it.

"Oh this isn't from my demon gene" Sakura said grinning.

* * *

"Sasuke kunnnnnnnnnnn why were you with the bitch, you should have been with me" Karin whined but received a glare from him.

The Uchiha and Rosette had returned from the waterfall. It turns out the Uchiha thought it got _'akward_' and left but Sakura being the fast person she was she finished and followed the Uchiha.

"Karin your not worth anyones time so go whine somewhere else" Sakura said smirking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY SASUKE KUN FIGHT ME BITCH" Karin erupted out of nowhere as she turned red.

"Why should I fight you we all know the outcome and he's not mine" Sakura said looking at her black nails and smiling.

Suigetsu and Juugo came into the scene.

They were quite amused. Usually a girl would be scared of her.

_-Flashback-_

_They were currently traveling in the village of rain. When a girl was checking Sasuke out._

_Karin was furious she beat the girl to a bloody plump._

_The girl was never the same. (lmao randomly added the flashback)_

_-End Of Flashback-_

"SASUKE KUN IS MINE MINEEEEE" Karin shouted as the others sweat dropped.

"Well isn't someone possessive"Sakura said chuckling.

Karin then pulled out a long sword (not sure what weapons she has, just imagine I guess?) and stabbed Sakura through the stomach.

Karin grinned in victory but then realized Sakura was laughing like crazy.

"What the hell" Karin shouted in confusion as she let go of the sword.

The rosette pulled out the sword and licked the bloody part of it.

"Stupid child, I thought you understood" Sakura said as she stabbed the sword into the ground.

"If you want to fight I gladly will but I suggest you prepare your self for the worst" Sakura said as she smiled widely as her eyes went bright green.

"Okay she kind of looks scary when she does that" Suigetsu whispered to Juugo who nodded vicariously.

Karin backed up as she saw the rosette walk to her. Sakura then stopped and pulled something out of the back of her shirt.

The black rose sword. (made it up ;)

The black rose sword was a hidden secret in the Haruno clan. It was created by Sakura's great grandfather and used by her great aunt. It was later passed down to Sakura. The sword held a great amount of Chakra. It was at the minimum of one meter. There was another weapon but let's just say it can only be released by the Pure blood.

Karin backed up as she felt the Chakra coming off of the sword.

"Now Karin do you really want to fight" Sakura said as she grinned.

"It's still not over bitch, Stay away from my Sasuke kun" Karin said as the rosette put away the deadly weapon.

"Sakura how did that fit in your shirt" Sasuke asked as she saw her laugh her ass off.

"Well" Sakura said as she took off the shirt revealing a strap with many weapons.

"Holy crap woman how do you fit that in there" Suigetsu said as she chuckled.

She put a finger against her lips and said

"That's a secret"

With that she sat down on the floor and grabbed some sticks and made a small fire.

"Now Karin can you cook please" Sakura said sweetly as she saw the others exchange worried glances.

But there ninjas they can handle somewhat of poison.

Can they?

"Of course Sakura chan" Karin said laughing evilly as she went to cook god knows what.

Sakura then happily skipped of to god knows where and left the Uchiha and his two companions.

"She's going to die" They said in unison.

* * *

"Okay put some of this and this in... OH and this" Karin said as she was making the 'food'

* * *

"SAKURA CHAN THE FOOD IS DONE" Karin shouted partially sweetly.

Sakura appeared with a happy grin as she grabbed whatever Karin made.

"Thank you by the way why does it awfully smell like metal" Sakura said smirking.

"Oh must be the salt" Karin said as she grinned widely.

_"Maybe we should stop her"_ Sasuke thought when he heard a voice.

**"OF COURSE DICK HEAD YOU LIKE HER"** The voice said.

_"Who the hell are you"_ Sasuke thought.

**"I'm your inner conscious ooooooooooo"** Inner Sasuke stated as he disappeared.

_"Fuck off"_ Sasuke said as he came back to reality and saw Sakura place the food in her mouth.

"H mm this is okay" Sakura said as she finished it.

"Why THE FUCK AREN'T YOU POISONED" Karin shouted as Sakura laughed.

A real laugh.

"There was poison"? Sakura said as she grinned wildly.

She then continued to laugh.

"Demons don't die research it damn it" Sakura lied.

Demons do end up dieing.

But

That's a secret.

Sakura then got up and began walking. There was a building near by she felt it. But nightfall was coming fast and she knew soon she'd find the pure blood.

Oh so very soon.

* * *

It soon became quite dark.

They were currently walking through the rain village.

"**Where the fuck is Sasuke traveling to" **Inner Sakura said as she thought. (Thought?)

Team Taka were currently buying supplies as a near by merchant and the dark haired ninja was no where to be seen.

Sakura then wandered far enough so her chakra wouldn't be sensed it was a well forested area.

The moon rose as the clouds covered it bit by bit.

Her eyes turned bright red as her tattoos appeared.

They soon became to soak into her giving her a different appearance.

Her hair grew long and wildly flared around her sides as her clothes changed.

She was wearing a red net (I think bra top …. don't really know.) with a long red skirt with a white belt and a red and black net that went down nicely around her curves. She still had her head band but it was wrapped around her thigh. On on arm she had a red glove that let her sharp black nails stick out. She was wearing white boots with red stitching.

(kind of like the original black heeled boots)

She then let out a demon like scream.

She then sensed a pure blood and smiled wildly.

She looked around and realized she wasn't alone.

And the pure blood was near by.

"I know Uchiha stalks me, he's still trying to figure out" Sakura thought.

Then it hit her.

"What if he's the pure blood"?

* * *

**Hey hope you like it please REVIEW it'll bring cookies :)**

**and sorry for the long wait fucking teachers are being dicks and giving me assignments.**


End file.
